Little Secret
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Quinn's keeping a little secret from Rachel. G!P warning. Not too good at summaries! Please R&R!


Hey! So I got many Yes answers on the g!p so here it is! R&R!

* * *

><p>"Come" kiss "on" kiss "baby" kiss. Rachel was pleading her girlfriend. Rachel and Quinn were currently on the brunette's bed engaging in a hot make out session, Rachel had just asked Quinn to have sex with her when the blonde abruptly stopped everything.<p>

"No, I uhm.. I need to go home." Quinn said as she jumped off of Rachel and went to her backpack, placing it in front of her legs. "I'll see you tomorrow, night baby." And with that, she was out of the room and the house.

Quinn was driving at lightning speed to her house, she needed to go take a shower and cool off. Her and Rachel had been dating for four months and as they were getting more serious, so was Rachel's want for sex. Quinn had been quick to deny stating that they both need to wait until their relationship wasn't so new. Truth was that Quinn really wanted to have sex with her girlfriend but there was a little, or not so little problem, she has a fully functioning eight and a half inch penis.

Quinn had a perfect life in Dallas, Texas. The weather was usually warm, which she liked. Also there was a girl there, that she also liked. They started a secret relationship at 14. Stephanie and Quinn were as happy as two eighth grade girls could be. Stephanie was a tall girl with piercing blue eyes and hair black as night. Quinn had long blonde hair with captivating hazel/green eyes.

Quinn had noticed that as all the girls were getting their periods, but she hasn't had hers yet. She confronted her mother, Judy, "Mom, why haven't I gotten my period yet?"

"Well...Honey, you are probably a late bloomer. When you get your period, come and see me. Okay?" Judy had told her, in a rushed form so as to not tell her the big secret right now.

"Okay.. Love you." The young Fabray said as she went to bed.

Two weeks later and Quinn totally forgot about her not getting her period. Her and Stephanie were currently on the latter's couch. Stephanie on top of Quinn. Quinn's hands resting on the raven haired girl's hips. The make out session was getting intense as Steph grounded herself on Quinn's hips.

"Mmh..Steph." Quinn was feeling so good until a something swept across her entire body and settled in the lower part of her belly. She thought this was supposed to happen so she just went with it. They continued their kissing for a few minutes until Quinn felt a pain right where her center was, the pain was quick and over with. Quinn was about to kiss Stephanie again until the girl resting on her jumped off at the feeling of something pressed against her thigh.

"What the hell is that?" was shrieked as Steph pointed at the tent in the blonde's sweatpants she was wearing. "Get the fuck out of here you freak!"

Quinn ran, and she kept running until she ended up at her own home. There wasn't a tent in her pants any more. As she ran into her home screaming at her mom to come here quickly, everyone in the house knew what happened.

"Honey, I'm gonna need you to calm down."

"But mom! I'm a freak! I have this..this.. thing! I'm not supposed to! I'm a girl, not a boy!" Quinn sobbed as tears streaked her face. Russell and her sister Piper were sitting at the table, listening to what Judy was about to say, even though they've already heard it and Piper went through it 2 years ago.

"Quinn, you are not a freak. Now, I'm about to tell you why you have this penis, okay?" with a hesitant nod from Quinn, she continued, "This is in my side of the family. Instead of going through a normal period that girls go through, we go through five days where we have a penis. For you, your sister, my mother, and her grandmother, once they get a penis, they always have one, it doesn't go away. It skips a generation."

Quinn was having trouble trying to rap this around her head. How is it possible from her to just go from having a _vagina_ to a _penis_? It didn't make sense.

"I know your probably really confused and your father and I would just like to tell you that we accept you no matter what. If you like a boy or a girl. All three of us will answer any questions you have. Okay?"

A sniffling Quinn nodded her head in understanding. "Alright.. but I don't want to go back to school. Or see anyone, especially Stephanie, she thinks I'm a freak. We are-were secret girlfriends.. but she kicked me out when my...penis came and she felt it."

"Oh Quinny I'm so sorry.. Well your father got a job offer in Lima, Ohio. He was going to take it anyway. We were going to tell you when you got home. Piper said it was okay with her to move as well."

And with that Quinn had started a new life in Lima, Ohio. No one knew her secret and she had intended to keep it that way. She joined Glee Club and met her new friends, one girl named Rachel Berry took a liking to her, Quinn did the same to Rachel. They were friends for two years until Quinn asked Rachel out. They started dating at the beginning of Junior year, it was now the beginning December and school was about to end until the middle of January.

When Quinn had reached her house, she laid down on her bed thinking that it was probably time to tell Rachel. She couldn't help but be worried though, Rachel was a lesbian, she wouldn't want a girl with a penis. But maybe the brunette would be more understanding and still want to be with Quinn. She didn't want to lose the brunette. Still confused, Quinn closed her eyes, and when she next opened them it was a new day. Suddenly, she popped up and out of her bed, her heart telling her that this was the right thing to do. It was Friday, the day she was going to tell Rachel her biggest secret.

* * *

><p>At school Quinn hadn't seen much of Rachel. They shared quite a few classes together, but didn't get the opportunity to talk, seeing as it was the end of exams week. In Glee Club though, the last class of the day, Quinn sat to Rachel's left and whispered in her ear that she had to talk to Rachel when the school day was over.<p>

"Okay. Just come to my house after school, baby." Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek.

Finn sat down next to Quinn on her left, which was unusual, he was mad to find out that Rachel, his ex-girlfriend had wanted Quinn instead of him. After Glee Club when everyone else had left he confronted the two. "Rachel, I love you and I want you back. We are supposed to be together, you the leading girl with me, the leading man! Why don't you leave Quinn and come back to me. I can make you feel real good." he did a sad attempt at wiggling his eyebrows that made Quinn want to gag and suffocate him at the same time. "So, what do you say Rach?"

"Finn, I told you, I don't like you. I never did, you were just what I was going to fall back on until I got out of here. But then Quinn came and I want her, not you or anyone else. I'm sorry. I can't take you back."

"Ugh! You are such a fucking bitch sometimes Rachel! I was going to let you be with me! You could've had it all! But you had to blow it away to be with a _girl_! You're such a stupid dyke!"

At that, Quinn lost it. "Look! I don't know where you come off on yelling at Rachel! All she ever did was be honest to you, you need to respect that! Get over yourself, you narcissistic douche who needs to watch what he says to Rachel! You don't deserve her, nor will you ever with how you treated her!" the blonde slapped him, and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I'm sorry you had to see what I did to him, I didn't want to hurt him but no one talks to you that way and get's away with it."

"That was so hot."

Quinn's eyebrows raised to her hairline and her mouth opened. "I'm sorry..What?"

"That was so fucking hot. Get in your car, we're going to my house. My dads dropped me off." Quinn did as Rachel said, she was going to take her time but Rachel grabbed her hand and ran to the car. Once they were inside Quinn drove to Rachel's house. It was silent but when Quinn turned to Rachel, she could see the arousal in the brunette's eyes. They arrived at Rachel's house a few minutes later and Quinn was pulled in and rushed to Rachel's room where she was thrown onto the bed. The brunette attacked her with kisses. "Holy" kiss "shit" kiss "that was so" kiss "fucking hot."

Rachel, already so aroused quickly started rubbing herself against Quinn's thigh, she was moving higher to rub her center on Quinn's when two strong but feminine hands grabbed her hips and stopped her. "Rachel, mmhm. Rachel wait. I need to tell you something."

"In a minute baby. I'm just too turned on." And with that Rachel ground her hips against Quinn's center. It felt so good with the bulge rubbing against her throbbing, painty covered clit. But with her not expecting said bulge to be there, she stopped. "Uhh..Quinn what is that?" She rubbed herself against the bulge again for emphasis.

Quinn moaned at the pressure on her lady cock. "Rachel, Rachel. Stop. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. You were a little too eager an didn't give me a chance to talk." Quinn said, not with anger, but with worry that once her girlfriend finds out, it's all over. And Rachel will call her a freak. "You have been wanting to have sex with me and baby, I want to, I _really_ want to. Believe me I do. I just have secrets that I needed to tell you before we did anything. I have a penis, it's fully functioning, and I've had one since I was fourteen." The last sentence was said loud and clear for Rachel to hear.

"Quinn, I'm okay that you have a penis. I love you for you, not what your body is."

"You love me?" a nod, "I love you too."

A kiss was planted on Quinn's lips, which she instantly made more heated. "Now that I know you are okay with it. We can make love."

Rachel once again straddled Quinn's hips and ground herself down, moaning at the once again hard cock. "Fuck, Quinn." They kissed, a kiss with all tongue and teeth. Rachel's breaths coming out in pants. "Your cock is so fucking hard." Quinn herself felt amazing, the pressure on her lady cock was so good. She could feel Rachel's arousal through all the clothes. Rachel was now rubbing herself rapidly against the bulge, kissing was useless because of how short their breaths were coming in. Quinn was pumping her hips up at the same time Rachel was pushing hers down, causing delicious friction. "Oh Quinn, I think I'm about to... _shit!_" Hearing Rachel tumbling over the edge sent Quinn off.

"Rachel, fuck!"

When Quinn recovered she saw that her girlfriend was taking off her clothes, she had just worked her panties down when Quinn caught what she was doing. Quinn's dick was now half hard again. She quickly stood up and threw her shirt off, unclasped her bra and slipped her jeans down. Leaving her in pale blue boxers, her cock was standing up against the boxers, making a tent. She slipped off her boxers to see Rachel back on the bed moaning with her finger rubbing her clit in circles. Quinn immediately grabbed her dick and started rubbing up and down, now fully hard. Rachel opened her eyes to finally see Quinn.

"Holy shit, you're huge." Her finger had stopped rubbing circles and was now making a come here motion to Quinn. With her hands off her cock, she got on top of Rachel, dick on Rachel's thigh.

"You can take it baby." She passed Rachel the condom she had gotten form her jean pocket. Rachel opened the package with her teeth and rolled it down the eight and a half inches that was Quinn's cock.

Quinn started to kiss Rachel again as she grabbed the hard appendage and placed it at the brunette's entrance and slowly eased the tip in. She was soon met with resistance looking at Rachel, she asked, "You ready, baby?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too." and with that, she broke the hymen and went more fully into Rachel. She heard cries of pain and kissed her girlfriend. Waiting for the pain to subside. Soon she was met with the brunette saying she could push in more. She did as she was told and thrusted the rest of her cock into Rachel. The whimpers of pain changed to moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure.

"Faster. Harder. Shiiiiitt." So faster and harder she went.

"You are so fucking tight, you feel sooo good." Quinn panted, now slamming into Rachel. Quinn was close after months of sexual frustration and she was trying to get Rachel to catch up, she found her clit and pinched, causing a shriek to emit from her girlfriend.

"Fuck! Quinn! I'm about to.. I'm about to... Holy fucking shit! Quinn!" And with the words from Rachel's orgasm, Quinn came screaming Rachel's name. She emptied herself into the rubber. When they both came down from their highs, Quinn took off the condom, tied it and threw it into the trash. She laid next to Rachel who looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Hey, love. Was it good?" Quinn asked, kissing Rachel's shoulder.

"It was amazing, I'm sleepy though. I love you. Goodnight." Rachel rolled into Quinn.

"Goodnight, Rachel. I love you. I love you so much." Quinn kissed the brunette and fell asleep with their legs tangled and Rachel's head resting on Quinn's chest.

* * *

><p>So, how'd you like it? My first time and I don't know if you gals and guys(?) would like it! Probably won't post another story until the weekend. Going back to school soon. *dripping with sarcasm* Yayy! Please R&amp;R working on 3 stories that will shortly be posted! First posted will be the continuation of 'You Were My First Everything' :)<p> 


End file.
